


О Харлане и апельсинах

by WTF_Night_Vale_2017



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017
Summary: *«Золотые девчонки» — американский ситком о 4 подругах бальзаковского возраста, который выходил на телеканале NBC с 1985 по 1992 год.**«Tainted love» — ( с англ. «Порочная любовь») культовая песня Глории Джонс.***«You spin me round (like a record)» — (с англ. «Ты раскрутила меня (как пластинку)») культовая песня британской группы Dead or Alive.





	

У Эрла были волосы цвета утомленного солнцем перезрелого клементина, который, устав от собственной тяжести, лениво свалился на землю. Его жесткая белесая кожа напоминала скульптуру, выточенную из огромной апельсиновой косточки; едва заметные вены — терпкие, вязкие прожилки; голос — остатки цитрусового сока на дне коробки; выцветшие волоски на груди — тонкие извилистые корни. Сесил ненавидел, когда Эрл натирал старенькие берцы воском или тайком воровал «Lucky Strike» из его портсигара — это забивало природный аромат флёрдоранжевого масла, которым благоухал Харлан.

— Знаешь, Эрли, я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, — лениво бросил Сесил, проводя пальцем по впалой щеке-лепестку апельсинового цветка, — мы всегда будем ссориться и расходиться. Я буду обещать самому себе начать новую жизнь, перестать рыдать ночами под Синатру, смотреть «Золотых девчонок»* в режиме марафона неделями и заливаться фруктовым «Абсолютом». И, несмотря на обиды и здравый смысл, я каждый раз буду вспоминать померанцевый запах твоего пота и буду мигом возвращаться обратно, — Сесил провел большим пальцем по тонким потрескавшимся губам, вытирая кровь— глинтвейн с помело.

Мышцы Эрла — причудливо переплетенная кожура грейпфрута, кости — толстые лимонные черенки, вздымающиеся легкие — листья мандарина, трепещущие от неумолимого пустынного ветра. Сердце Эрла — заводной апельсин, перманентно отбивающий ритм «Tainted love»**, чтобы доказать, что его не зря напичкали шестеренками-высушенными кольцами самых разнообразных плодов цитрусовых.

— Знаешь, Сесси, такие отношения называют токсичными, — притупленное звучание голоса Харлана — померанцевая вода, разлитая на деревянную столешницу, слова — мелкие косточки лайма, которые отбиваются от холодного кафеля.

— Не токсичнее, чем апельсиновый ликёр Большого Рикко, — Сесил сдавленно хихикнул, разрешая рукам Эрла-благоухающим цитронам гладить свою спину, — ты на вкус такой же.

Вздернутые кустистые брови — дольки мандарина, слюна — несладкий лимонад, который продают скауты Кровавого уговора каждое июльское полнолуние. Терпкий поцелуй оставляет послевкусие лимонной кислоты и свежей цедры, которые мать Палмера так любит добавлять в выпечку. Сердце Харлана изменило ритм и теперь что-то до боли знакомое — «You spin me round»?*** — заставляет кровь-глинтвейн циркулировать по жилам-стеблям.

— «Найди то, что ты любишь и позволь этому убить тебя», значит так? — лукавый желтоватый оскал — лимонная кожура, изо рта пахнет неспелыми клементинами.

— Эрл, ты глупец. Апельсины ведь абсолютно безвредны.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Золотые девчонки» — американский ситком о 4 подругах бальзаковского возраста, который выходил на телеканале NBC с 1985 по 1992 год.
> 
> **«Tainted love» — ( с англ. «Порочная любовь») культовая песня Глории Джонс.
> 
> ***«You spin me round (like a record)» — (с англ. «Ты раскрутила меня (как пластинку)») культовая песня британской группы Dead or Alive.


End file.
